1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the World Wide Web, and in particular, to browsing of websites located on the World Wide Web.
2. Background Art
A website is a collection of web pages, images, videos, audio files, and/or other content that is hosted on one or more web servers. A website may contain any quantity of web pages and other items/assets of content, including hundreds, thousands, millions, or even more such items of content. All publicly accessible websites collectively form the “World Wide Web.” It has been estimated that the total number of web pages accessible on the World Wide Web is approaching 10 billion.
Websites are typically accessed by users across a network, such as the Internet, using a tool called a browser. Typically, a user must browse through many pages of a website to determine a relative size of the website and/or to locate all the links of the website. A convenient way does not exist for ascertaining the scope of a website, nor does a convenient way exist for accessing all links to content of the website.
When a user clicks on a link in a web page to access the content associated with the link, the link will typically change color to indicate that the link has been accessed. Thus, the color of links may be used to determine whether content corresponding to specific links has been accessed. However, a convenient way does not currently exist for users to keep track of the web pages in a website that the user has accessed.
Thus, what is needed are ways for users to ascertain the scope of websites. Furthermore, what is needed is a convenient way of providing access to a user to all content of a website, and a way of keeping track of the particular content in a website that a user has accessed.